


Love You Ever After

by KamekoEND



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamekoEND/pseuds/KamekoEND
Summary: Lan Zhan is confessing his love for Wei Ying.





	Love You Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my English is not so good. English isn't my native language.

Did you know?

I've always loved you...  
I was always there for you...  
I have...  
I have always wanted to hold you in my arms. 

I wanted to be the one who you trust the most.  
Who you would let to protect you. 

But... I can never change my mistakes.  
Those mistakes, which stole you away from me...

It is all my fault.  
And... I can't live in the world, where you are not. 

With this fingers, I play a song.  
A song, which can't reach your soul.  
Your soul, which I treasure the most.

Once, somebody asked me: "What is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"  
For me, the most beautiful thing in this whole world...  
It would definitely be your smile. 

That smile which shines so bright.  
Even stars are nothing compared to your eyes.

And I?  
I was really a big fool when I was thinking, that one day...  
That maybe one day I would be able to hear your 'YES'.  
With this bright smile and beautiful eyes on your face. 

But before I could have noticed,  
you have turned into a rose.

Beautiful, but you were covered in the blanket of thorns.  
It seems like every single day, your thorns would become sharper and sharper. 

But as years pass on by  
My love for you... still remains closed.  
My love for you... still remains untached.

I want to see your smile again.  
Just once is okay.  
Lets start a new begin.  
This time.  
Together.  
Forever.

Until our souls could not be ripped apart.  
Each of our lives will be united together.  
With the red thread of fate forever.  
Together we will be,  
Our tragedy ever after, in this world, spread out free.

The only thing I can do now,  
Is to play my guqin.  
The song of Inquiry  
And to ask your soul...  
Will you come back to me my love?


End file.
